


Above the sky, under the sea.

by Romanesugue



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Childhood Memories, Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush, Violence, nemesis to lovers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanesugue/pseuds/Romanesugue
Summary: Rampage厌恶任何形式的等待，除非这种等待与他的芯上人有关系。幸运的是，他并没有等太久。
Relationships: Depth Charge/Rampage (Transformers)
Kudos: 2





	Above the sky, under the sea.

他真漂亮。

他总是不住地这样想。

我好想要他。

从殖民地，到史前的地球，再到原生的能量晶体被迟疑着刺入自己的火种深处，这个想法始终环绕在他的处理器上，未曾淡去，反倒愈发强烈起来，连同那份奴役者所施加的痛苦一道啃咬着他扭曲的火种。只不过，后者令人恶心，而前者则多少让他有些莫名的期待和兴奋。

一见钟情，这种充满戏剧性色彩的东西显然与一个处境悲惨的实验品无缘。然而，不知是普神出于怜悯，让他在糟糕的一生里得以体验一种不怎么糟糕的感情经历，还是他那本就不怎么好使的CPU在接连不断的解剖实验里终于彻底报废了，总而言之，毫无先兆地，这件事情就无缘无故地降临在了他的身上。更加令人难以置信的是，这钟情的对象既不是他的同类，也不是曾经对他产生过一丝同情的医生，而是一个刻板的殖民地安全官员。X没心思去想这其中的缘由，他向来讨厌思考这些没用的东西，况且，作为众多实验品之一，每天都会有层出不穷的骇人听闻的实验被倾泻在这副自愈能力极强的机体上，随便拎出来一个中规中矩的实验，就足以成为塞伯坦惊悚小说的创新素材了，而X的处理器在极端的痛苦之下显然无法正常运作，这就导致他鲜少有时间进行思考，只是浑浑噩噩地活着。因此，他只是简简单单地接受了这个事实，就像接受了自己至今为止所经历的一切一样。  
嗯，我爱上了一个人，没错，就是这个蓝不拉几的而且天天摆着一副臭脸的家伙...啊，他叫什么来着？  
他远远地望着他，牢笼在很大程度上阻碍了他的视线，他尽量自然地变换了好几个角度和姿势，才勉强看到了他胸口的牌子。  
可惜，他只能看清楚一个模糊字母。  
没关系，安全官先生，我不着急，慢慢来，总有一天我会......  
不长记性的实验品又开始抑制不住地大笑起来，这次连最高等级的抑制枷锁所释放的惩罚似乎也失了效。

自此，他那恶心又无趣的生活有了一丝微不足道的改观。至少，他现在可以思考一些跟美好沾边儿的事情了。

很快，转机来了。

那天，他醒的很早，内置时钟提醒他：今天是一个相当重要的节日。  
他懒洋洋地倚在牢房的角落里，斜眼看着外面走来走去的沉浸在喜悦中的人们。  
今天，又是赞颂普神的佳节，在X的印象里，普神似乎是一个只在人们心有所求的时候才会被拎出来的东西。  
内存分区里，预置信息警告他这是一种不敬的的思想，不过他对此全然不在意。  
他懒得去管这些被预先编写进自己程序里面的破玩意儿，如果可以的话，他早就把它们删的一干二净，给自己的内存省省空间，多去想想......  
似乎，除了自己的芯上人之外，也实在没有什么事情值得去思考了。  
可惜的是，今天，那位安全官先生不在这里，他在楼上处理文件。这是新来的看守告诉他的，他们偶尔会对他说几句话，完全出于猎奇的心理，想看看他这畸形的怪物嘴里能吐出来什么东西。起初，任由他们如何奚落和挑衅，他都只是倚在牢房的角落里，一语不发，看守们甚至开始怀疑经年累月的实验是否毁掉了实验品的发声器。  
直到那天晚上，结束了一天的实验，早已支离破碎的他被几个工作人员分批丢进了牢房的角落里，被某种不知名的液体几乎腐蚀殆尽的音频接收器捕捉到了微弱的信号。那群看守们在聊他们的上司，那位在殖民地出了名的讨人嫌的安全官员。  
Depth Charge.  
临下线前，他小心翼翼地把这个名字保存了下来。

“嘿！怪物！你在想什么呢！”  
年轻看守的声音打断了他的回忆，他抬起头，黯淡的光镜注视着他们，方才打磨过的机体在灯光下泛着富足的光泽，那是他从不曾拥有过的东西。  
突然，一个想法涌上了他的芯间，继而迅速占据了他的整个处理器。  
他缓慢地向看守的方向挪动着，看上去脆弱不堪，仿佛轻轻一碰就会原地散架，看守们见他这副卑贱的模样，也就放下了心里的戒备，凑上前去想多听听这个怪物的声音。  
X竭力放慢发声器内齿轮的运作，以一种近乎游丝的声音喃喃自语道，  
好心的善人们呐，我这卑贱的生物在此请求您们，看在PRIMUS的份上，放我出去一小会儿吧，我的火种即将熄灭，在那之前，我想去教堂看一眼，我这辈子还没去过那里呢，我不进去，就只是在远处看一眼，好吗？求求您们了......  
看守们耐不住他这没完没了的絮絮叨叨，又看他确实一副半死不活的样子，终于还是心软了下来，打开了牢门。  
而众所周知的是，潘多拉的盒子一经开启，便覆水难收。

X轻而易举地就在看守们拉响警报和通知上级前熄灭了他们的火种。这是X第一次杀人，却表现的如同一个以此为生的专业人士般熟练而平淡，他大摇大摆地穿过走廊，轻蔑地扫视过一个个牢笼里形状各异的残骸，“看样子，我要么是最幸运的那一个，要么，就是最不幸的那一个”，他暗自想着，手里把玩着从看守的尸体里掏出来的镇静剂，径直来到了二楼的值班室。  
“哦，感谢普神。”  
他有生以来第一次默念这句话，发自肺腑地感谢这个让监控设备和绝大部分的工作人员在今天放假的“有求必应”的存在。  
他站在值班室的门口，轻车熟路地把尚未完全的灰化的看守的左手贴在门前的识别器上，默不作声地走了进去。  
“请进，文件放桌子上就行，我一会儿就看。”  
深蓝色的战斗机背对着他，伏在桌前翻阅着累积成山的数据板，冷淡的声音里难以捕捉到一丝情感信息。  
他尽量轻手轻脚地接近这位忙碌的安全官，假装将数据板放在他身旁的桌子上，紧接着手起针落，以一种与他健硕的机体不相符合的敏捷将一整管镇静剂推入了他的颈间电路之中。  
“哦，我亲爱的朋友，你太累了，需要好好休息一下了...”  
他将已经陷入深度休眠状态的安全官打横抱起，又小心地放在旁边的充电床上，临走前还不忘吻了吻他的胸口。  
那是最接近火种舱的地方。  
说来也是奇怪，明明自己当时与他的火种如此接近，他们的火种之间仅仅隔着几片在他看来薄薄的金属，可是，那种遥远的距离感却始终未曾减少，仿佛他始终被困在牢笼之中，而他始终在遥远的人群当中。  
他决定放弃思考这些有的没的，距离他的芯上人苏醒还有将近一天的时间，在等待的期间，为什么不给自己找点儿乐子呢？

不知亲手熄灭了多少的火种，沾染了多少人的能量液，在殖民地化为一片废墟后，他才终于感到了一丝活着的实感。  
临行前，在确认地下监牢完好无损后，他最后看了一眼这个在绝大多数时间里都让他感到由衷的恶心的地方，  
“哦，我的朋友，希望你不会让我等得太久了。”

自此，他的人生迎来了真正意义上的开始。  
不出所料，作为唯一的幸存者，那位安全官员全身心地投入到了这场游戏当中。不过，这场游戏并非单向的追逐与逃脱，实际上，这是一场双向的追逐。  
在被芯上人满世界追杀的过程中，他也在时刻追踪对方的行迹，以便在对方束手无策而游戏被迫中断时提供一些必要的线索。  
可惜，他终究还是过于年轻了，常言道，最老练的猎手也会有失算的时候，更何况他一个缺乏生活经验的年轻人呢？  
在被送上法庭之前，作为甲级犯人，他最后的要求是与另一位猎手再见一面。  
开庭前，隔着笼子，他的芯上人第一次将光镜的焦点完全锁定在他的身上，这充满仇恨的目光几乎点燃了他的火种。  
“我爱你。”  
芯声脱口而出，情不自禁。  
“这一点都不好笑，炉渣。”  
战斗机的声音微微有些颤抖，那颤抖源自愤怒和更多的惊讶。  
“我知道，所以我没在开玩笑。我的朋友，在最后，我想告诉你的是，从我们第一次见面开始，直到现在，我都始终爱着你哦。”  
X笑了，一副稀松平常的样子，仿佛在跟自己最亲近的朋友讨论今天的晚饭吃什么。  
Depth Charge愣在原地，无言以对。  
临近开庭，那从不曾拥有名姓的生物扭过头，笑嘻嘻地冲他叫喊道，  
“再见啦，老朋友！行刑时记得来看我！”

本以为这不算太糟糕的人生终于可以在那人的注视下画上一个“正义”的句号，可惜，他猜错了，Depth Charge也错了。  
元老院在仔细地权衡了多方面的利益关系后，最终决定免除其死刑，将其流放到宇宙的边缘，任其自生自灭。  
于是，他被五花大绑地塞进了平衡舱内，开始了无边无际的湮灭之旅。  
“真可惜，没能死在他的手里。”  
下线之际，他不无遗憾地这样想到。

他又以为这就是他的处理器最后运作的结果了，可惜，他又错了。  
他来到了四百万年前的地球。  
他拥有了很多新东西，比如一个名字、一个新的奴隶主、一群姑且可以称为同僚的家伙和一个新的外形。  
可是，这里没有故人。

偶尔，那只瘦弱的小蝎子会一摇一摆地走向他，嘴里吐出来一堆泡沫般的蠢话，这恐怕是原始兽里唯一愿意与他主动交流的同僚了，不过这倒也不是说他有多么的悲天悯人，有时候，Rampage觉得对方的CPU极有可能与他的行姿一样摇摇摆摆，全无正常可言。  
但是，说到底，包括他自己在内，这支队伍中真的存在正常人吗？  
不管怎么说，眼下，在与自己唯一的朋友断了联系之际，有一个会说话的活物在自己身边叨叨些有的没的，也总比一个人在沙滩上挖洞有意思。于是，Rampage也就逐渐地习惯了这个二愣子的存在。有时候，心情还算不错的时候，他甚至会允许对方趴在自己的身上，跟自己聊上一会儿。可惜的是，这个二愣子的聊天技巧竟连缺乏正常生活经验的Rampage都不如，时常给自己惹来一顿好打。  
起初，Rampage还会气恼，但是随着时间的推移，不知是这颗泥巴球儿的有机物质腐蚀了他的某些元件，还是说他的耐心获得了不可思议的突飞猛进，他竟慢慢地不再发怒了。  
某天，又一次失败的进攻过后，那只蝎子不知发了什么疯，竟满不在乎地对着尚未自愈完毕的Rampage劈头盖脸来了一句，  
老哥啊，你最近的模样太衰了，跟个失恋的老男人似的！

就在黄蜂和红蚁暗自猜测这个倒霉蛋一会儿到底会被拆成几块时，自我修复完毕的Rampage只是没好气地瞥了他一眼，留下一句我不老就默不作声地走掉了，留下众人在原地面面相觑。

闲暇时，或者说在那紫脸的奴隶主暂时忘记自己的时候，他也会独自思考些零碎的小事情，以此来消磨时间，有时在海边，有时在海底，看心情。有时候他会想，自己到底为什么会爱上那刻薄的安全官员。曾经，他认为这是无缘无故的一见钟情，但现在看来，这或许只是缺乏思考的结论。细想来，倒也并非全无蛛丝马迹可寻。  
在Rampage的印象里，Depth Charge的确是他生平遇见的第一个把他当做人来看待的家伙。他始终记得，在他因能量枯竭而即将平衡锁定之际，冷淡的安全官命令下属为他提供最低等级的能量补给。说起来，他似乎就是从那时开始喜欢上了拌在能量液里的齿轮碎片。  
安全官曾经千方百计地试图查清这批实验品的来路，尽管这只是出于工作职责，但是对Rampage而言，这恐怕是他诞生以来受到的唯一的非恶意的关心了。那晚，他们的距离如此之近，只隔着一层薄薄的实验室的铁门，一片可以被自己轻而易举地捏碎的铁片。可惜，Dpeth Charge终究还是失败了，不过没关系，单凭这份尝试，就足以让他在X的芯里拥有最为特殊的地位了。

这样平淡乏味的日子持续了一段时间，就在Rampage以为自己就要烂死在这颗泥巴球上时，普神的眷顾不期而至。  
他来了。  
他那固执的老朋友，他唯一的朋友，跨越四百万年的时间，不顾最高委员会的阻拦，终于还是找上了门。  
在捕捉到那熟悉的火种信号时，他感到自己的火种被幸福的潮水所淹没，他的芯上人，践行了自己的誓言，无论X的火种漂流到天涯海角，他都会追逐他，找到他，结果他。  
那一刻，他甚至觉得自己就是普神的宠儿。  
再次见面时，对面的人已经更换了载具形态，深蓝色的机翼被巨大的天蓝色的蝠鲼的翅膀所取代，那翅膀在水中游来曳去，引起他无限的遐想。单是想象那翅膀被握在手里时的触感就已经让他濒临过载了。

Depth Charge的探测器并非次次奏效，他的隐蔽装置也不总是失灵。因此，在运气足够好的时候，他能够隐匿在海底的巨石之间，透过岩石的空隙远远地、陶醉地望着优雅美丽的芯上人盘旋在海天之际的流线型的身姿。

就像...现在一样。

如今，在四百万年前的地球上，除了沉睡中的先人之外，只剩下他们两个塞伯坦人了。  
不知是神的祝福还是诅咒，他的火种继承甚至超越了Starscream的火种，纵然是海底的原生能量也无法在真正意义上彻底熄灭他的火种。  
他的火种死灰复燃，机体焕然一新，在他的老朋友死后，在他的主人和同僚和敌人都离开地球之后。  
光镜上线后，面对一地的残骸，一种从未有过的感觉漫过他全身的线路，他颤抖着抱住了其中一块难以辨别的焦黑的碎块，茫然无措，处理器一片空白，如火种熄灭的瞬间一般空虚。  
就这样，不知过了多久，突然，他的胸口传来一阵异样的陌生的感觉：是火种。他的火种烧灼着他的火种舱，很疼，他不得不开启舱门，让那团刺眼的火焰冷静一下。  
接下来发生的事情，已经远远超过了这实验品所能认知的最大范围，以至于他现如今回想起来还是忍不住地怀疑自己的CPU出了毛病。  
舱门一经启动，那灼热的火焰便急不可耐地冲出了他主人的机体，与此同时，在漆黑的碎块的边缘，泛起了一丝不易察觉的光亮，这点光亮开始缓慢地膨胀、升温，直到变成一团小小的火焰。  
Depth Charge...  
他有些出神地呼唤对方的名字。  
那小小的火焰颤动了一下，竟非常主动地贴近他的火种，两团火焰亲昵地交织在一起，如同相爱多年的伴侣一般。  
他感觉自己全身上下的齿轮统统卡住，逻辑线路瘫痪，处理器完全故障。  
简而言之，思考功能彻底丧失。  
不知过了多久，火种们才缓缓分离，回到了各自的舱内，他这才发觉对方的机体修复工作已经完成了将近八成。  
在Depth Charge上线之前，他将发动机的功率调至最大，逃命似的离开了这片水域。

只有彼此相爱的火种才会如此顺利地进行融合，这是连Rampage都知道的塞伯坦生活常识。  
“也许...他......”终于冷静下来后，他在悬崖下的山洞里独自思忖着，火种深处泛起一阵莫名的惊喜和期待，夹杂着一丝疑虑和失望。“或许，这只是自己火种的能力而已，”Rampage试图用一种看上去更加合理一些的说辞来解释刚刚发生的一切，哪怕他的内芯是如此迫切地渴望现实可以打碎这该死的合理解释。  
“无论如何，他一定会来找我的...就像之前一样......我的老朋友...”  
他又陷入了对下一次见面的期待和陶醉当中，就连他最为厌恶的等待在这时似乎都变成了一种美妙的折磨。  
不过，他没料到这一天会来得如此迅速。

兢兢业业的前安全官员从未料到自己人生中最为焦虑和混乱的时刻竟会在一颗四百万年前的有机星球上度过。上一秒，他还是一个怀抱着荣誉与宿敌同归于尽的战士，下一秒，他就变成了茫然又无助的弃儿，躺在这颗星球的海底，无所事事地看着海底的游鱼在自己的身边飘来荡去，好不自在。这样的时光大概持续了一整夜，他才猛然想起那艘被自己遗忘已久的备用飞船。所幸的是，巨无霸和原始兽的忘性比他更大。在必要的能量补充和常规安全检测结束后，Depth Charge不得不开始面对眼下最紧迫的问题之一——那只该死的螃蟹。  
尽管他并不想承认，但是火种上残留的X的气息表明他的起死回生跟对方显然脱不了干系，或者说就是对方的杰作。  
“他为什么就不能放过我呢？”前安全官烦躁地在房间里踱着步子。  
在遇见X之前，除了他视为生命的荣誉之外，他一无所有，尽管如此，他依然十分满足，或者说，他贫乏的想象力和封闭的生活方式限制了他的选择范围，除此之外，他再也想不出别的活法。然后，X出现了，毁了他此前的生活，砸碎了他仅有的财产，留给他一个巨大的烂摊子后逃之夭夭了。除了追杀他，他似乎别无选择。普神或许被他的执着所打动，亦或是厌倦了他的这份固执，在经历了整整四年的较量后，身心俱疲的他总归是赢了这场“游戏”。本以为自己的荣誉将会伴随着最高委员会对这孽种的审判和处决而回归乃至提升，可那利欲熏心的该死的委员会竟公然藐视宪法和普神公约，践踏正义的准则，创造出了这样的不合伦理的怪物后，为了那恶心的利益，竟容许这侮辱了普神公约的祸害继续存在于世间。  
想到这里，他竟忍不住在房间里愤恨地叫喊起来。  
对最高委员会的腐败有了足够深刻的见识后，他将自己的幻想连同最高委员会的一纸禁令抛在身后，硬是追到了四百万年前的地球。在这里，他亲手刺穿了那怪物刺眼的火种。  
火种熄灭之际，他只觉平静，前所未有的深沉的平静笼罩着他们不幸的火种。  
这种平静伴随着重生的降临而消失得无影无踪，如果说这是地球上的露水的话，那么X的火种无疑就是那刺眼的太阳。  
Depth Charge因茫然而焦躁，又因焦躁而更加茫然，他实在不知道眼下究竟该如何是好。X的火种永恒不灭，这就意味着他那正义的审判和制裁在Rampage的面前从一开始就失去了他应有的意义。  
他尽可以一次又一次地熄灭他的火种，或者与他同归于尽，但是这毫无意义，因为他们总会复活的。  
Depth Charge陷入了有生以来第一次手足无措的境地之中，在遇到X之后，对方给他留下了太多难忘的第一次了。  
突然，一个更为紧迫和羞耻的想法冒了出来，进而占据了他处理器的全部空间。  
他的心意。  
他喜欢他。情感回路迟钝如奥米克戎殖民地的安全官，也在那次风波之后意识到了这一点。  
在游戏中，他举枪射杀了一位复仇者，同时也是他的竞争者。当时，那人手里举着与自己相同的特制的能量切割刀，对准了X裸露在外的火种。那是他走下流水线之后第一次的未经思考的举动。结局是，X笑嘻嘻地从他身边溜走，临走前还不忘给他来了一个飞吻。  
为了挽回失去的荣誉，愚蠢的自己犯下了更加有损荣誉的罪行，这是他对此事的最终结论。可惜的是，前安全官还远远没有老练到骗过自己的内芯。实际上，在扣动扳机的瞬间，荣誉二字早已被他抛到了另一个宇宙。  
他之所以这样做，是出于一种模糊不清的冲动，尽管他不愿也不能承认，这种冲动的本质还是日益清晰了起来。  
爱。  
当这个本应温情脉脉的字词在他混乱的芯中浮现出来时，他却恨不得直接给自己的火种舱来一枪。  
没用的。  
他继续痛苦地想，他的火种如今沾染上了X的气息，自然也就拥有了一些异于常人的自愈能力，这是他在打扫飞船时偶然发现的一个让人绝望的事实；他不慎伤到的右臂以一种不正常的速度愈合了。  
曾经，他强迫自己不去思考这些，可现如今，他不得不去思考这个要命的问题了，他隐约觉察到，对方似乎也已经发现了自己的这种想法。  
就在他痛苦得难以忍受之时，一句话如救命稻草般出现在了这条溺水的鱼面前。  
“X已经死过一次了，或者更加确切地说，他已经被自己杀死过一次了。”  
顿时，方才还扼住他主线路的痛苦减轻了一半。  
X的火种已经熄灭过一次了，熄灭他火种的不是别人，正是前安全官自己。从某种程度上来讲，他的荣誉也好，正义也罢，都已经得到了令人满意的回应。  
“或许...我可以......”  
Depth Charge不敢再想下去了，他瘫坐在办公椅上，全身上下的线路搅作一团，能量液在全身高速奔走而沸腾。  
他已经在设想他们未来的生活了。  
突然，他又被粗暴地抛进了新的不安与忧虑之中。  
“假如他拒绝了我，又该怎么办呢？”  
他惊奇地发觉自己现在竟已难以忍受先前的纯粹生活了，不知不觉之间，他竟然已经难以忘记或者离开对方了。更加可笑的是，短短几天之前，他还无比怀恋曾经的荣誉生活并发誓让夺走这一切的罪魁祸首付出代价。  
他不知道自己从何时开始变成了如今这副模样，对于这般迟钝的前安全官员来说，能够意识到事态的结果已属不易，怎能去苛求他明晰原因和过程呢？

无论如何，他现在必须去拜访一下他的老朋友了。  
解除了一切屏蔽装置的玩伴，显然一直在等待他。  
他已经让他等得太久了。  
“懦夫！”  
临行前，他对自己愤恨地骂道。

在路上，Depth Charge不止一次想要折回飞船，把自己锁在舱室里待上个几天甚至几月，但是他与生俱来的高傲的自尊还是压制住了他的怯懦。“我若是再动了这懦夫才会有的念头，”他在芯里暗自想着，“我就一枪打碎自己的脑袋！去他渣的复原和自愈功能！”  
毕竟，能够暂时从这些扰人的烦恼里摆脱出来总归也是好的。  
未曾体会过爱情的前安全官怎么也料不到，自己人生中的第一次表白竟比一场恶仗还要让人难受。  
终于，他来到了侦测系统所指示的坐标地点，抛开他自己激烈的思想斗争，这个过程可以说是不费吹灰之力，他的老朋友根本没打算躲着他，不如说，他一直在等他。

“哦，你来啦，老朋友？”  
Rampage正舒舒服服地躺在洞穴里，招呼着对面一脸严肃的前安全官，他的声音像往常一样，欣喜中夹带着一丝不屑的戏谑。  
“再来一局？我随时都行！”  
“我不是来跟你打仗的，你也知道，这现在对我们来说已经没什么意义了。”  
“嗯，是啊。那你现在想干嘛？”  
“通知你一件事情。”  
“好啊，你说吧，我听着呢！”  
Rampage满不在乎地对着他笑，他只觉尴尬又难堪。  
他想，自己可能是有史以来第一个把表白这件事情变成了一场激战的塞伯坦人。  
他开始认真地后悔刚刚没有直接给自己的头来一枪了。  
“我...我......”  
真该死，他现在又开始后悔当初没有让队长把自己的发声器扯出来好生检查一番了。在这个关键的当口，他的齿轮卡死在发声器里了。  
Rampage饶有兴致地观察了一会儿他老朋友此时此刻的这个勉强可以称为害羞的模样，而Depth Charge已经开始哀求普神带走自己了。  
最后，缺乏耐心的螃蟹实在受不了这只蝠鲼嗯啊不停的告白了，对方身上散发出的那种轻柔而甜蜜的味道撩拨着他急躁的火种，如同噬咬着粗糙岩石的海浪一般。  
他吻了他。  
如果他们之间这段似有若无的距离可以称为一个吻的话。  
Depth Charge觉得自己死去了，或者更加确切地说，他感觉不到自己的存在了。  
他的中央处理器，他的线路，他的元件，他那曾奔涌在内部管线中的滚烫的能量液，皆于此刻静止。  
此时，宇宙当中似乎从来没有存在过一个名为Depth Charge的生物。

“嘿，小铁鱼？这就是你要通知我的事儿吗？”  
伴随着那人熟悉的声音，Depth Charge感觉自己又活了过来。  
失掉了火种的精髓后又死了一次的机体已是大不如前，再加上解除了基本的武装，这样的X，对于曾经的Depth Charge来说是不值得他亲自猎杀的。  
Rampage以为自己的老朋友会一脚踹开自己，再顺势结结实实地暴打自己一顿，但这次他想错了。  
Depth Charge打开自己的面罩，露出里面鲜少示人的嘴巴，双手微微颤抖地扶着对方的腰，将这个似有似无的吻变成了一次正经的深吻。  
Rampage愣在原地，他的火种被一种前所未有的感觉笼罩着，像羽毛，像泡沫，又像被夏日的阳光所拥抱的表层的海水。  
在某一个瞬间，他甚至觉得自己存在的意义就是为了等待和接受这一刻。

漫长的一吻过后，他们离开了悬崖下的洞穴，在临近黄昏的沙滩上坐下。多年来，他们还从不曾像今天这般安静而亲昵地依偎在一起。  
他的爱人无声地注视着他。  
“普神啊!”他在芯底小声地惊呼。他实在无法相信这溢满爱意的温柔的目光竟会从一个凶恶的犯人眼里露出，更加令人难以置信的是，这目光的对象不是别人，正是他自己。  
他专注地望着远方的落日，这让Rampage误以为他对落日有什么特殊的感情，亦或是落日勾起了他对往事的一些回忆。  
假如Rampage品尝他人情感和洞察他人心理的能力更加敏锐一些的话，他就会明白对方不过只是在逃避他的目光。  
夕阳缓缓沉入海中，沙滩的热量不断流逝，其中很大一部分转移到了前安全官的脸上。  
他开始庆幸在面罩的遮掩下，身边的人看不到他明显发红的脸。  
Depth Charge开始认真考虑要不要开启一个新的话题来缓解自己不断升温的面部线路。就在他思索着自己备用飞船上的能量储备和去海里散个步这两个话题究竟哪一个可以更快地激起爱人的兴趣时，他那可怜的处理器遭受了今天以来的第二个打击。  
他的爱人隔着面罩吻了他。  
这一次，他唯一还能够做出的回应只剩下了贴紧爱人背部的左翼。  
远处，在天与海融合交汇的地方，落日的余晖将其染成了同样的柔和的橘色。


End file.
